


We can tell no one

by bloodsorbet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Canon-Typical Violence, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s01e09 Trou Normand, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsorbet/pseuds/bloodsorbet
Summary: Hannigram sex in the office. That's it, sorry, I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	We can tell no one

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot takes place on Trou Normand (Season 1, episode 9) when Will finds out that Abigail Hobbs killed Nick Boyle and weaves among canon more or less till the scene where Will goes to Hannibal's office to tell him. Then /things/ happens from there.
> 
> Sorry for any typos or mistakes this may have, as usual. I tried really hard to make as little mistake as possible, considering that english is not my native language, but if you find any I would appreciate it if you point me where it is so I can correct it an learn more. 
> 
>   
> Good reading! ♥️

Most people would be uncomfortable and would find terribly morbid to be in a morgue all alone on a friday night. Will Graham wasn't like most people at all, which doesn't mean that he was jumping from joy for being there, specially now, standing before this particular body. Nicholas Boyle cold, lifeless body wrapped in a curtain.

Will's eyes are fixed on the grotesque corpse displayed under a large metal table lit only by a low light above them. A part of him knows what he's going to find when he close eyes and lets the pendulum swing, but Will takes a deep breath and does what he needs to do. Behind closed eyes he watches as Nick Boyle's corpse comes alive like a zombie, sitting upright with his legs off the table. His feet hit the ground with a thud, but now wearing boots. Will's eyes slowly go up to find Nicholas now fully clothed, eyes wide open with fear looking back at him, his mouth slightly open in an expression of pain, seeming agonize. The two look down at the same time to see Will holding a hunting knife as he cut Nicholas's flesh deeply. The blade slides down a few inches, gutting.

But it wasn't over yet.

Suddenly, Will feels the coldness of the knife blade being thrust now into his own torso, held by delicate pale bloody hands. Female hands. Hands that no one in the world, not even he, would have imagined that'd be able to harm a fly.

Will looks up from the knife in his stomach to see Abigail Hobbs wielding.

Will is back, panting. It's reality now. Abigail is gone, Nicholas body is back on the metal table, lifeless... because Abigail killed him.

His head is aching, he can barely move to walk and get out of there, but somehow he does. Outside the morgue he takes a bottle of pills out of his pocket and swallows two aspirins.

The pills gradually take effect on the way as he drives to Hannibal's office. It was already quite late, he wasn't sure if Hannibal would still be there by that time but doesn't matter. He couldn't go home and be alone with his own thoughts when he couldn't even think straight. What was he going to do now that he knows? What would Hannibal do? What would _Jack_ do if he found out?

Did he _want_ Jack to find out?

"Fuck!" he curses inside the car, fist hitting the steering wheel. What should he do? He feels lost but above it all he feels sad. Why did Abigail do this? How could she?

Will shakes his head, letting out the air he didn't realize he was holding. He could be wrong, couldn't he? He has to be.

Will never wanted to be so wrong in his life.

But what if he isn't?

Rationality came into conflict with his feelings, both sides fighting inside his head and making a fuckin' mess. Will hopes Hannibal can clear things up. The man always seemed to have everything under control regardless of the situation, unlike Will. Maybe he could help Will to make a decision because honestly he didn't know what to do.

Thinking of Hannibal instantly made Will feel calmer.

-

Will enters Hannibal's office without knocking, finding him drawing on his desk.

Hannibal looks up from the drawing he was working on and looks at Will, his expression unchanged, not even a wrinkle of surprise, like if he's already waiting for him. Will realizes that yes, he was.

He already knew.

Will closes the door behind him and faces Hannibal at middle-distance.

"Hello, Will" Hannibal greets him.

When Will speaks his tone is harsh.

"Abigail Hobbs killed Nick Boyle."

Hannibal is looking at him inexpressive, still impassive, turning the pencil in his fingers.

"Yes, I know."

Will nods, struggling to stay calm.

"Tell me... why you know".

"I helped her dispose of the body" says Hannibal with a infuriaring calm.

"Evidently, not well enough".

Will realized he was more upset because the body was found than with Hannibal for have hid that from him, aside the fact that Abigail Hobbs killed a man with a hunting knife, just like her father did. Jack could forget about all of this eventually since Nicholas until then was just missing and Garrett Jacob Hobbs was dead, but now that his body has appeared, it'd change things up a bit. If Jack was suspicious of Abigail's participation in her father's crimes before even without any evidence that linked her directly to it, now Jack wouldn't have no doubts. Two plus two equals Abigail Hobbs is a murderer, like father like daughter. 

"Did you tell Jack Crawford?" Hannibal asked, for the first time avoiding Will's gaze. Afraid of his answer?

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I hoped it wasn't true" Will replied.

Hannibal rose from where he was sitting, but without approaching. Very cautious.

"Well ... Now you know the truth."

Will snorted, averting his eyes.

"Do I?"

"Everything you know about that night is true, except the end. Nicholas Boyle attacked us. Abigail's only crime was defending herself and I lied about it."

"Why?"

Hannibal snorted, his head tilting slightly.

"You know why. Because Jack Crawford would hang her for what her father did and the world would burn her in his place. That would be the story. That would be what Freddie Lounds writes."

Will knew it was true, but still it didn't justify... No. If he accepted what Abigail did... what Hannibal did... what did that say about him?

He turns away from Hannibal and stops in front of the tall window, eyes fixed outside but seeing nothing.

"Abigail is no more a killer than you are for shooting her father, or I am for the death of Tobias Budge."

"It's not our place to decide" Will counters but his voice is low, defeated.

"If not ours then whose? Who knows Abigail better than you and I? Or the burden she bears?"

There's a moment of silence as Will considers Hannibal's words.

"We are her fathers now. We have to serve her better than Garrett Jacob Hobbs" Hannibal adds.

Yet Will doesn't say a word. 

"If you go to Jack, then you murder Abigail's future."

Will remains silent, avoiding Hannibal's eyes because he knows the moment their look meet he'll give in and agree with everything the other man says. Anything.

When the silence becomes deafening, Hannibal finally asks, and his voice sounds hurt:

"Do I need to call my lawyer, Will?"

Hannibal's question and tone of voice finally made Will turn and look at him. 

Of course he wouldn't do that. Despite his internal battle, his cop instincts, code conduct, whatever... he would never do nothing to harm Hannibal. Or Abigail. Never.

Will shakes his head in a "no". He just looks at Hannibal, hoping him to see sincerity there.

Whatever Hannibal saw made him cross the distance between them and finally approaching, placing a hand on Will's shoulder.

Will finds himself closing his eyes by the warm touch of Hannibal's hand on him.

"We can't tell no one," says Hannibal near Will's ear, his breath tickling Will's cheek, making his head spin and his heart skip a beat.

Will couldn't say whether he was more affected by Hannibal's unexpected closeness or by the weight of the secret they now sharing. Perhaps both.

Though Abigail, Nicholas Boyle, all of it was in the background of his mind. Will was too busy thinking about the insistent touch of Hannibal's hand on his shoulder, how close they were, too busy trying to stay completely still because honestly he was afraid of what he would be capable of if he turned his head a bit, _fuck_ , they were too close! So close that Will could feel how fucking _good_ Hannibal smells.

"What we're doing here is the right thing, Will. For Abigail."

Will felt a light caress on his shoulder, a finger brushing very gently there, and then Hannibal's face gets more close to his, Hannibal's lips almost touching his ear. His voice was barely a whisper, like if he was telling another secret:

"For _us_."

It would be so easy to turn his face now and just... let it happen, allow himself to be kissed by someone who will not find it reckless to kiss him, that will not regret whatever happens between them or that finds him too unstable to get involved with.

And Will was indeed unstable. But Hannibal didn't seem to mind this.

Will slowly turned his head to look at Hannibal. There was no need to say anything, the glance Hannibal was giving Will's lips was already very telling.

Hannibal's hand on Will's shoulder came up very slowly, sliding over his neck and resting gently on Will's cheek, his thumb brushing Will's lower lip.

Will leaned his head against the touch barely aware that he was doing it, his body responding for itself, his mind shutting down everything else but Hannibal's hand on him. Will turned his face a bit and kissed Hannibal's palm.

"You gonna ask me not to tell no one about this too, Dr. Lecter?" Will asked.

"Among other things" Hannibal replied hoarsely, and finally pulls Will's face against his, pressing their lips together.

Unlike the way he touched Will, the kiss wasn't careful or gentle, was desperate and messy and Will loved it. It was nothing like his last kiss and it's not because it was with a woman, but because Hannibal didn't hesitate, he was decided and Will felt desired, truly desired just the way he was, unstable or not.

Will kissed back as if his life depended on it, both of his hands going to Hannibal's soft hair, making a mess of that always perfectly combed hair. It made him smile against Hannibal's lips, which bit Will's lower lip hard in response.

"So sweet ..." Hannibal murmured against Will's mouth, his lips draging along Will's neck, leaving a trail of heat on Will's skin where his mouth passed. "I wonder if you taste just as good in other places on your body."

"Fuck" Will gasped, holding on to the window behind him as Hannibal's lips continued to explore the few pieces of skin that weren't covered with clothing.

"I guess we're going to find out." said Hannibal taking a soft bite on Will's jaw.

Hannibal's lips went up to press against Will's again, this time kissing more slowly, taking his time, savoring Will's mouth with his tongue, absorbing his breathy sighs. Meanwhile, a very impatient Will is trying to get rid of his clothes, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the floor. When he hurriedly starts to open the first button on his shirt, Hannibal's hands stop him.

"No. Please, let me."

Will just stands there, breathlessly, watching as Hannibal's hands undo his buttons with precision like everything he does. He wondered if his hands would be that skilled elsewhere on his body and just the thought of it made him moan.

"I barely touched you and you're already making the most beautiful sounds. You are very responsive, Will. I like that."

"You have to stop talking too much, just- just hurry up, Hannibal."

"I am not a one-minute man, Will. I like to take my time to appreciate things that deserve to be appreciated, especially when I've been waiting so long for it. Raise your arms for me."

Will promptly complies as Hannibal pushes his shirt up, palms sliding along his waist, stomach, chest and back in the process.

Hannibal take a step back just enough to admire Will shirtless, flushed, trembling, hard and eager against his window. It's quite a sight, and he can't help but smile maliciously at how aroused Will already was. Not that he was in better state, in fact his own erection was starting to get really painful inside his pants.

And maybe Will was also in pain since he starts opening his pants buttons to get some relief, his brow furrowed in a lovely expression of pain that only made Hannibal feel the urge of torturing him even more.

Without warning, Hannibal took Will by the hips and spinned him, face and palms pressed against the window, Hannibal's rock-hard erection grinding against Will's unfortunately still-dressed ass.

"Ah!" Will gasped.

"I thought I told you to _let me_ do this. Disobedient boy."

"D-doctor Lecter," Will whined. "Y-you can't-"

"I can't...?" he purred in Will's ear, biting the lobe.

"Leave me like this! Fuck I- you have no idea how long it's been since I..."

"Since you what, had sexual intercourse?" asks Hannibal in Will's neck.

"Since I felt so good, so... alive" Will confesses.

"We're just getting started. I'll make you feel so good, Will" promised Hannibal. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Hannibal kisses Will's neck, back and shoulders from behind as his hands slide under around his waist, stomach, up to his chest and then...

"Aaah!" Will throws his head back on Hannibal's shoulder and groans when he feels long fingers pinching his nipples.

"Have you being touched here before, Will?"

"God. N-no."

"Hmmm... How's that feels?"

"It feels... nice" Will replies, blushing.

"Someday, Will, I'll gonna put nipple clamps on you so I can use my hands and mouth all over your body as I take you and there will be not an inch of you that won't be stimulated. You gonna cry over overstimulation, tremble, writh and beg. I'll gonna make it last as long as I please, take you to the limit till I decide when you can come."

"Oh my God."

"Would you like that?"

"Yes, p... please"

"Hmmm."

Hannibal's lips never leaves Will's body as he kneels behind him by helping him get out of his shoes and socks and then removing his pants, leaving him fully naked.

Will's legs almost give entirely when he feels Hannibal's teeth digging into one buttcheek to the point of pain, but before he can protest, Hannibal kiss and licks there and god, he feels embarrassed but above all, turned on.

Will feels Hannibal's breath on his skin when he chuckles.

"Line between pleasure and pain is very fine, Will. Don't be scared I'll hurt you. And even if I do, I assure you" Hannibal bites hard on the still intact side of Will's butt to provoke another moan. "you gonna enjoy it... and it will be so good. I promise."

Will squirms like a helpless animal, his forehead pressed against the glass, his needy throbbing cock dying to be touched. He doesn't have enough time to even think of relieve himself because soon he's being spinned, lifted in Hannibal's strong arms, both legs firmly closed around Hannibal's hips as he's brought to the nearest plan surface that turns out to be Hannibal's desk.

Will lies sprawled under Hannibal's desk over his drawings, notes, books, some things Will couldn't care less end up falling to the floor as he pulls Hannibal against him and kiss. They touch and kiss frantically, rubbing on each other senselessly like animals in heat, and although Hannibal was driving him crazy, Will never felt more sane, more anchored in the present moment as now. No hallucinations, no disorientations, no lost of time. Only desire, overwhelming need consuming it all like a fire.

Hannibal's fingers wraps around Will's hard-rock cock and Will's hips instantly respond by leaning up on his hand.

"Stay still" Hannibal says.

"I can't, I-"

Hannibal grips Will's wrists in one hand and holds them above his head hard enough to leave Will breathless, but without causing damage. Will feels Hannibal's hardness pressing against the inside of his thighs and whimpers trying to move his hips to get friction, unsuccessfully.

"If we were at my home," Hannibal murmurs hoarsely in Will's ear. "you would be handcuffed to my bed. I would take you like this, restrained and helpless, completelly at my disposition for me to do what I please with you, and you would let me 'cause you also wants that." He brushes a kiss on the smooth skin on the neck above Will's frantic heartbeat, and Will winces. "All you need is to get a relief of the weight of your mind, let someone take over control for you and I'm more than willing to do this. That's why you came here tonight, isn't?".

All Will gives in response is a moan, his body going limp under the weight of Hannibal's body, no more fighting the fist around his wrists, and Hannibal almost grunts at how beautifully Will submits to him.

"You need an anchor to hold you in place, just like I'm doing with you now. Am I your anchor, Will? The one who keeps your boat in place in bad weather?"

"Oh god, yes you are... you are my anchor."

"Tell me you need me, Will," murmurs Hannibal fervently in Will's ear, one hand stroking Will's cock, his thumb tracing the dripping slit.

"Fuck, I- I need you. Now."

"So wet ..." Hannibal says as he brings his thumb glowing with Will's arousing to his lips, tasting the salty taste of pre-semen. "You taste delicious."

Will feels Hannibal's hand sliding down his ass, leaving his cock neglected again and he whines at the lack of touch where he needs it most. But then he feels the touch of a finger slowly circling the entrance of his hole and his whole body lights up like a lamp. It's not possible to get more aroused than that, no one can take such a sensation. He never felt anything like this before, not even close.

"I could eat you whole. Starting here ..."

The finger in his hole keeps with the circular movements but this time with more pressure.

 _Smooth_ , Hannibal thinks.

"Ohh!" Will moans against Hannibal's mouth and Hannibal takes the opportunity to languidly lick the inside of Will's mouth, slow licks on the roof of his mouth and tongue.

"So sensitive" Hannibal breathes. "How tight you are." He slides his finger a little further in that silky heat, and his hungry cock throbs in response just at the thought of how good it's going to feel when he's inside Will. Hannibal exhales hard with the force of desire that threatens to break the barriers of his self-control.

"God... I want you _so bad_." Hannibal murmurs.

"Take me then, I'm right here. Doctor, please." Will lets out a breathy moan, his hips rolling and grinding against Hannibal's finger in his hole, wanting him deeper.

The _"doctor, please"_ sends the last drop of Hannibal's self-control down the drain and he grunts, taking Will by the waist and turning him face down on the table. More objects fall in disarray on the floor.

"Lift your ass for me and hold on to the desk" Hannibal instructs, sinking to the floor with both palms on Will's buttocks, opening it to expose his beautiful untouched hole.

Will sobs when he feels Hannibal's soft tongue into his entrance and it's so damn good he's sure that he could come just by that. His body is tingling, the frisson is nearly devastating and he moans louder and louder at the Hannibal's skilled tongue. Hannibal starts to alternate fingers and tongue on Will's hole, fingers stretching him up, turning Will into a breathless, sweaty, tremble mess over the desk.

There's a moment when pain surpass pleasure when Will feels his ass being stretched by a third warm, wet finger and his body contracts.

"You okay, Will?" Hannibal asks, kissing Will's lower back to reassure him.

"Mh-hm, it's just... new to me."

"First time is usually painful but I promise the pain is momentary and there'll be only pleasure afterwards. It's easier if you relax. Relax your muscles..." Hannibal instructs.

As Hannibal said, the pain gradually subsides as he relaxes and soon he's moaning again at the top of his lungs at Hannibal's hands and mouth working on his hungry ass. His breath catches when he hears the sound of a drawer being opened next to him and a zipper opening. He leans on his elbows and looks over his shoulder to see Hannibal behind him with tie undone, waistcoat open, hair falling on his forehead, his mouth red, swollen and glowing with saliva. He looks debauched and absolutely breathtaking.

Except for his cock, Hannibal is fully dressed and for some reason Will finds this sexy as hell.

Hannibal starts to roll a condom on his impressive penis and if Will is honest he's worried.

"You're big" Will mumbles with raised eyebrows, eyes fixed on Hannibal's big member.

Hannibal smirks.

"Don't worry, will fit. I prepared you very well and I have lubricant." Hannibal waves the small bottle in his hand. Serious again: "Sit upright, Will."

Will bites his lip and complies, his heart beating very fast in anticipation.

Hannibal gets close and places both hands under Will's thighs, separating it.

"Lay down" Hannibal says.

Will lies down and almost lets out a shout when his legs are pulled up and forward, hooked on Hannibal's shoulders, his ass out off the desk.

Without breaking eye contact, Hannibal takes his cock by the base and rubs the head at Will's entrance up and down in provocative movements. The smell of Will's arousal permeates all of Hannibal's senses and is so strong and so perfectly delicious that his head goes light, he feels high.

Very slowly Hannibal starts to thrust only the cockhead into Will's hole and it's nothing like three fingers. Is better. It stings and hurts a bit but in such a amazing way that he can't help the little noises it pulls out from him.

"You alright?" Hannibal asks in a harsh, breathless voice.

"Yes. Go on."

"You want more?" asks Hannibal as he pushes more few inches.

"Y-yes, more. Please."

Hannibal finds himself mirroring Will's expression of astonishment and pleasure as he penetrates all the way till he's thoroughly in, buried from tip to root in the impossibly tight hole. Will's body is unbelievable, so tight, smooth, warm, his fantasies didn't even come close to the real thing.

"You feel so good around me. Will ..."

Hannibal sets a slow pace at first, in and out, almost lazy, both hands holding Will's ass, feeling the vibration in his palms each time he gets inside him.

Will grips Hannibal's face and brings it close to his, his mouth persuading other man's to open for a deep, slow and sensual kiss. The office around him seems to shrink and expand with the pressure of Hannibal's lips on his, kissing him back reverently as his hips goes back and forth at the same slow pace of the kisses. Hannibal feels so good inside him... it's amazing. Will lets out a soft, needy sound and bites Hannibal's lower lip lightly.

Slow kisses don't take long to end up turning out desperate, frantic, hungry kisses, more teeth and tongue than lips now, the two men biting and licking along each other's skin. Their hips hits at a violent and relentless pace, Will can hear himself making embarrassing and desperate sounds but there's nothing he can do about it by that point, too close to the edge to care about anything but the man fucking him so hard and so good that he wants to cry.

"Will... It's so good to feel you like this, trembling and writhing beneath me, to hear your moans and sighs with every touch of mine." Hannibal's voice sounds strange, breathless and wobbly with the force of the thrusts and the effort to hold a good part of Will's weight in his arms as he fucks him. "I wanted to... make this last as long as possible, take you to the limit and watch as you fall apart so beautifully for me, but today, however, I need to admit that I am myself at my limit. You feel too good for me to resist. "

"Then don't- don't resist," Will babbles.

"I won't."

With that, Hannibal raises Will's legs up to his chest, bending him in half, ankles in the air, and increases the thrusts at a ruthless pace. Will wails shamelessly loud beneath him as he feels Hannibal's cock impossibly deeper inside him.

"I'm close" Hannibal warns, taking a hand to Will's nape and driving into him harder, faster and Will is gifted with the sight of Hannibal with eyes closed, mouth half open, brow furrowed, completely undone. The sight pushes him closer to the edge, he feels the pressure building inside him in bigger, higher waves threatening to drown him and his vision is blurred, there's only sensation everywhere, inside and outside, all around, it's nearly oppressive. He feels he may actually be on the verge of tears.

"Let it go, Will. Don't hold back, not with me."

"Ohh- oh, Ha ... Hanni-" Will babbles.

Hannibal's lips are on his, swallowing his moans as he come untouched, their bodies convulsing uncontrollably with the force of the orgasm that overwhelms them. Will's vision goes white, Hannibal's voice sounds far in his ears, the only thing he manages to understand is his own name.

-

They end up cuddled up in one of the armchairs in the center of the office, Hannibal only in his underwear and shirt but with all buttons undone, while a very satisfied and sleepy Will still naked is sited on the other man's lap with his knees resting on either side of Hannibal's hip. Hannibal uses one hand to trace patterns slowly on Will's back with his fingertips as the other hand is on Will's ass, one finger gliding lightly through the sloppy hole, without pressing, just for the pleasure of feeling how stretched is. 

"Will?" Hannibal murmurs.

"Hmm?"

"You're going to have dinner at my home tomorrow night. At 8 pm."

Will's shoulder shakes slightly when he laughs.

"Nice ways to ask someone to dinner, Dr. Lecter. Rude."

"Im not asking. And I like to be rude to you" Hannibal slaps Will's abused ass, not too strong to cause damage but strong enough to make him tremble.

"A-and what is this dinner for?"

"I must warn you, Freddie Lounds will be there. Also Abigail."

"This is about the book she wants to publish on the Minnesota shrike, isn't it? Abigail's story."

"Yes. Abigail's silence have been interpreted as guilt and since she cannot tell the truth, let Freddie tell the truth that will better benefit Abigail's future. Tomorrow we'll discuss what Freddie will be allowed or not to mention in this book. "

Will snorts.

"I didn't allow her to call me insane on her shitty website and she did it anyway."

Hannibal presses a kiss to Will's neck.

"It infuriated you, didn't it?" Hannibal murmurs.

"You know it did."

"You and I will know what's to be done about that if it happens again. Now... let me take you home. My bed. I'm not done with you yet."

Will laughs.

"Handcuffs, nipple clamps and things like that?"

"Something like that." Hannibal replies, his look darkening full of promises.

The night was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intended to make this so dirty, really! My intention at first was to write more romance and fluff but well here we are. That's just Hannigram being Hannigram, I don't make the rules lol. 
> 
> I sincerely hope you liked it. <3 
> 
> @bloodysorbet on tt.


End file.
